


Ein ganz besonderer Geburtstag

by Laenia



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenia/pseuds/Laenia
Summary: Sherlock Holmes hat eher schlechte Erinnerungen an die Geburtstage aus der Kindheit und auch dieses Jahr würde er den Tag einfach ignorieren. Was gab es denn auch schon zu feiern? Was er jedoch nicht weiß, ist, dass dieses Jahr seine Erinnerungen an seinen Geburtstag grundlegend verändern wird und dieser Geburtstag zu seinen besten Erinnerungen zählen wird.





	Ein ganz besonderer Geburtstag

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Geschichte die ich jemals hochlade. Ich hoffe sie gefällt jemanden. Irgendwie war ich heute so in der Stimmung eine Geschichte zu schreiben, die ich auch hochlade. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass heute der Geburtstag von Sherlock Holmes ist und da diese Figur in meinen sonstigen Geschichten eher leiden muss, dachte ich, dass ich heute mal eine schöne Geschichte für ihn schreibe. Die Geschichte habe ich an einem Tag geschrieben und ich habe auch niemanden der noch mal draufgeschaut hat, also verzeiht mir bitte alle Fehler. Ich würde mich jedoch natürlich freuen, wenn sie mir aufgezeigt werden oder andere Kritik geäußert wird. Ich weiß, dass ich noch viel üben muss und ich bin generell eher unsicher ob ich meine Geschichten wirklich hochladen möchte. Ich sehe das hier eher als Versuch. 
> 
> !!!!!Wichtig: Die Geschichte spielt im Geschehen der zweiten Staffel. Ungefähr nach der zweiten Episode.  
> Die ersten beiden Staffeln sind einfach meine liebsten Staffeln und ich mag die Chemie der Beiden. Die Geschehnisse in der dritten Staffeln haben meiner Meinung gerade nicht zu der Geschichte gepasst und die vierte Staffel ist mir zu düster für eine fröhliche kurze Geschichte. Da habe ich ganz andere Ideen. 
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen.

 

 

 

**Ein ganz besonderer Geburtstag**

 

 

Das Wohnzimmer wurde in das warme, orangene und ruhig flimmernde Licht des Kamins getaucht. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen, der jetzt in einem ruhigen Abend endete. Leise, zarte Töne entwichen der Violine und trugen die Gedanken der Anwesenden mit sich davon. Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere, eigentlich war es ein Tag den er nie gemocht hatte. Ein Datum, dass für ihn nie viel Bedeutung hatte. Der 06.01.2019. Er hatte diesen Tag nie gefeiert und wenn er zurück dachte hatte er nur wenige Erinnerungen die er mit diesem Datum in Verbindung brachte. Dennoch gab es eine Erinnerung an die er sofort wieder denken musste. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er sich mit nur halb geöffneten Augen in seinem Sessel zurück lehnte und mit seinen langen, bestimmten Fingern lieblich an den Seiten seiner Violine zupfte. Sein Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet erinnerte er sich an das eine Jahr das diesem Tag im Jahr so viel mehr Bedeutung gegeben hatte.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

Das erste Licht des neuen Tages fiel durch die schweren Vorhänge in das noch stille und unbelebte Schlafzimmer in der 221 B Baker Street. Die Sonne war gerade erst am Horizont erschienen und die Nacht wich langsam dem Tag. Es war ein ruhiger und kalter Morgen. Es fuhren noch kaum Autos auf der Straße und die Menschen, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, waren noch nicht in der Verfassung um sich zu unterhalten. Auch Mrs. Hudson lies noch nichts von sich hören. Unter der Woche würde die Wohnung schon mit lauten Geräuschen erfüllt sein, Mrs. Hudson hätte das Frühstück bereits vorbereitet, Sherlock würde in der Küche mit seinen Experimenten herumhantieren oder sich bereit machen um die Wohnung zu verlassen und John wäre bereits fertig um sich auf den Weg zu seiner Arbeit zu machen. Heute war jedoch Sonntag und da er in letzter Zeit keinen Fall zu bearbeiten hatte, wurde er die letzten Tage erst wach wenn John sich in der Wohnung bemerkbar machte. Heute schienen ihn jedoch die leichten Sonnenstrahlen und eine komische Vorahnung aus seinen Träumen zu wecken. Langsam kehrte er in die Realität zurück und kuschelte sich noch etwas tiefer in seine Decke, bevor er langsam die noch schlaftrunkenen Augen öffnete. Ruhig lies er seine Umgebung auf sich einwirken. Es war ein friedlicher Morgen. Er brauchte nicht aus dem Fenster zu sehen, die Temperatur im Raum und das einfallende Licht, sowie die gedämpften Geräusche verrieten ihm, dass es draußen eisig kalt war, so kalt sogar dass eine dünne Frostschicht alles bedeckte. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. Es war kurz vor Acht. Normalerweise war er jetzt entweder schon lange wach oder würde noch für Stunden schlafen. Irgendetwas schien heute anders zu sein. Im fiel wieder ein, dass er gestern schlecht gelaunt und früh schlafen gegangen war, in der Hoffnung dass der heutige Tag so spät wie möglich anfangen würde. Warum wollte er noch mal nicht, dass der heutige Tag schon gestern Nacht anfing? Ein weiterer Blick auf seinen Wecker und auf das Datum verrieten ihn das heute der 06.01.2011 war und somit sein Geburtstag. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er älter wurde, auch befürchtete er nicht, dass ihm die Menschen Geburtstagswünsche ausrichteten oder ihn zu einer Party zwingen würden. Nein er hatte vorgesorgt und war immer darauf bedacht gewesen, dass niemand jemals erfuhr wann er Geburtstag hatte. Auch müsste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ihn Mycroft anrufen oder schlimmer noch persönlich vorbeikommen würde. In stiller Übereinkunft beachteten sie den Geburtstag des andern nicht. Das Einzige womit er sich heute herumschlangen müsste war der Anruf seiner Eltern. Nein das war alles nicht der Grund warum er dieses Datum hasste. Der Grund warum er diesen Tag nicht feiern wollte war zum einen, weil er es im allgemeinen für unnötig hielt. Warum sollte man einen Tag im Jahr feiern an dem man vor Jahren geboren wurde? Warum sollte man feiern, dass man dem Tod ein Jahr näher war und dass man ein unbedeutendes Jahr mehr hinter sich gebracht hatte? Zum anderen mochte er diesen Tag nicht, weil er nicht an die schlechten Erinnerungen von diesem Tag erinnert werden wollte. Es waren nicht viele, da er irgendwann dafür gesorgt hatte, dass andere nicht von dem Datum erfuhren und er ihn stets versuchte zu ignorieren. Wenn niemand wusste, dass er Geburtstag hatte, dann war es auch nicht schlimm, dass niemand an dem Tag an ihn dachte. Wenn niemand von dem Tag wusste, dann musste er ihn auch nicht mit Menschen verbringen die er nicht mochte und die ihn auch nicht mochten. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich noch an die wenigen Feiern die seine Eltern für ihn veranstaltet hatten und die deutlich schief gelaufen waren. Daran wie er freundlicherweise die beiden Eltern des einen Jungen darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass der jeweils andere mit dem Postboten betrogen wurde und wie darauf ein lauter Streit ausbrach und der Junge anfing zu weinen. Daraufhin musste er sich bei allen entschuldigen obwohl er keinen Grund darin sah, da er nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. An das Jahr wo sein Bruder dem Mörder, dem sie beide heimlich auf der Spur waren, nachgehen konnte während er mit all den bedeutungslosen Leuten in einem Raum sitzen musste und sich die belanglosen Geschichten seiner Verwandten anhören musste. Natürlich hatte er auch so versucht die Lösung zu finden aber wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte lag er falsch. Sein Bruder hatte den Fall gelöst und zog ihn die nächsten Monate immer wieder damit auf. Einige weitere für ihn unangenehme und schlechte Erinnerungen, mit Menschen die ihm nichts bedeuteten und denen er nichts bedeutete, folgten, bis irgendwann der Tag zu einem gewöhnlichen, bedeutungslosen Tag wurde wie jeder andere, an dem er in Ruhe allen Morden, Einbrüchen und Drohungen nachgehen konnte und ihn niemand belästigte. Auch wenn es nur wenige Erinnerungen waren so lösten sie immer ein komisches Gefühl in ihm aus. Jedes Jahr störte ihm etwas an diesem Tag auch wenn er eigentlich nicht anders war als jeder andere Tag im Jahr. Das ärgerte ihn. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er überhaupt an sein Geburtstag dachte, warum er überhaupt an Früher dachte und warum er sich an diesem Tag meist so komisch und leer fühlte. Das lies ihm diesen Tag noch mehr verabscheuen.

Mürrisch zog er seine Decke weiter über sich und überlegte ob er einfach weiter schlafen sollte. Als er seine Augen schloss merkte er jedoch, dass er nicht mehr müde war und somit auch nicht schlafen würde. Da war es besser wenn er versuchte sich abzulenken. Somit stand er auf und streifte sich lediglich seinen dunklen blauen, langen Bademantel um, den er vorne festzog, da er wie gewöhnlich ohne Pyjama schlafen gegangen war. Mit schweren und langsamen Schritten schlürfte er in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich kurz umsah, nach seiner Violine griff, sich mit ihr an das Fenster stellte und mit dem Blick nach draußen anfing gedankenverloren zu spielen. Langsam wurde es immer heller draußen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster. Trotz der Kälte draußen, die dafür sorgte, dass die Laternen, Autos, Bürgersteige und Fenster unter einem dünnen, weißen Eisgeflecht lagen, schien es ein schöner Tag zu werden. Es waren nur wenige Wolken zu sehen und der Himmel hatte sich durch den Sonnenaufgang leicht rosa gefärbt. Den Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig schenkte er nur wenig Beachtung. Insgeheim hoffte er zwar, dass jemand mit einem spannenden Problem zu ihnen kommen würde aber er bezweifelte, dass ihm an seinem Geburtstag so ein Geschenk gemacht werden würde. Vergeblich versuchte er nur an seine so geliebte Musik zu denken und die Erinnerungen die er damit verband. Nach einiger Zeit schweiften seine Gedanken jedoch wieder zu weniger positiven Ereignissen hin und so bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sich die lieblichen Töne in schnellere, klagende Töne verwandelten.

 

Plötzlich wurde er von einer schlaftrunkenen Stimme hinter sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Also ich habe ja nichts dagegen sanft morgens von deiner schönen Musik geweckt zu werden aber was soll dieser urplötzliche Sprung zu diesen jammernden, schrillen Tönen. Ich dachte du könntest Violine spielen.“

Als Sherlock sich umdrehte blickte er in Johns herausforderndes, grinsendes Gesicht. Sie lebten bereits seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und Sherlock kannte John bereits in und auswendig. Er las aus ihm wie aus einem offenen Buch. Meistens zumindest. Er sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ich kann sehr gut spielen und ich weiß, dass du meine Musik liebst. Das hast du oft genug gezeigt.“

„Hab ich das? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass gesagt zu haben.“

Sein Gegenüber stemmte seinen Hände in die Hüfte und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„ Hmm John du weißt, dass das Wenigste daraus geschlossen werden kann was jemand sagt, als vielmehr daraus was er zeigt.“

„ Und was schließt du daraus was ich dir zeige?“

„ Du hast dich nie über mein Spielen beschwert, selbst wenn ich zu den unchristlichsten Zeiten gespielt habe, du verlässt nie den Raum wenn ich spiele, wenn du in deinem Sessel sitzt und zuhörst, kann man dir quasi zusehen wie du dich entspannst und du hast eine gesamt Silvesternacht damit verbracht mir zuzuhören anstatt etwas anderes zu unternehmen.“

Johns Blick wanderte unsicher durch die Wohnung und unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf das andere. Die Worte kamen schneller und bestimmter aus seinen Mund als normal: „Warum? Ja natürlich, ich hatte mir Sorgen um dich gemacht du weißt schon...wegen.. Irene.“

„ Ah Die Frau. Das Thema schon wieder. John las es. Deine Schlussfolgerungen sind unlogisch und lassen dich noch mehr wie einen Idioten dastehen.“

Der andere nickte und sah ihn wissend an. Sherlock kam nicht darum hin aus seiner gerunzelten Stirn und seinen leicht eingefallenen Schultern zu bemerken.

„Ah haben wir heute wieder schlechte Laune Sherlock? Dann werde ich mir wohl besser heute wohl besser etwas unternehmen und dich mit dir allein lassen.“

„ Mach was du für richtig hältst.“

Mit beleidigter, verzogener Miene wirbelte er auf seinen Fußspitzen herum zum Fenster und lies den Bogen unglaublich schnell über die Saiten fliegen, sodass die Musik immer lauter und schriller wurde bis er abrupt aufhörte in der Hoffnung, dass er John wieder verjagt hatte.

„Herrgott Sherlock. Was ist den heute los mit dir? Der Tag hat doch gerade erst angefangen.“

Bevor er antworten konnte hörte er den Klingelton seines Handys. Mit einem widerwilligen Stöhnen verdrehte er die Augen und wollte nach seinem Handy greifen. Jedoch war der Andere schneller als er und hatte es bereits in der Hand.

„Mutter. Hmm ich habe noch nie etwas von deinen Eltern gehört, geschweige denn gesehen, dass sie dich anrufen.“

Scheinbar schien John darüber nachzudenken, doch bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte riss er ihm schnell das Handy aus der Hand und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in sein Zimmer, wo er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Mit schlechtgelaunter aber gedämpfter Stimme nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

 

Als er nach dem Telefonat wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kehrte, lehnte John am Kühlschrank, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was wollte deine Mami?“

So wie er ihn anfunkelte und grinste war es unverkennbar, dass er ihn aufziehen wollte. Dennoch schien mehr dahinter zu stecken. Sherlock befürchtete, dass wenn er nicht aufpassen würde der Andere schnell dahinter kommen würde warum er heute eine so schlechte Laune hatte. So richtete er sich auf und versuchte so beiläufig wie nur möglich zu antworten:

„ Nichts Wichtiges. Unverständlicherweise hielt sie es für notwendig sich zu erkundigen wie es mir geht.“

„Hmm das hat sie in dem ganzen Jahr, in dem ich hier wohne, nicht ein Mal gemacht. Nicht mal an Silvester oder Weihnachten. Warum also heute? Was ist heute?“

„ Nichts besonderes.“

Seine Stimme war viel zu laut und kam mit zu viel Nachdruck und er merkte wie sich nach den Worten sein Mund qualvoll verzog.

„Das Gespräch ist unnötig. Deine Fragen sind wie immer dumm. Mir ist langweilig. Ich brauche einen Fall.“

Schnell drehte er sich weg um sich an den Tisch und dem Laptop zu setzten. Lustlos tippte er auf der Tastatur herum und gab vor nach einen Fall zu suchen. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er heute jedoch nicht ein Mal Lust auf einen Fall. Scheinbar schien John es ihm jedoch abzukaufen, da er die Tasse abstellte, seine Jacke ergriff und sich im rausgehen von ihm verabschiedete.

 

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen bevor John wieder nach Hause kam. Er hatte sehr schnell aufgegeben im Internet nach einer Ablenkung zu suchen und so hatte er sich einfach in seinen Sessel gesetzt, die Fingerspitzen seiner zusammengelegten Hände unter sein Kinn geführt und seine Augen geschlossen. Als John die Wohnung betrat und ihn begrüßte lies dieser nur ein leises Murren von sich hören.

„ Ah immer noch schlecht gelaunt. Saßt du die ganze Zeit hier und hast nichts gemacht?“

Widerwillig öffnete er ein Auge und musterte John mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von der Seite.

„ Komm schon John als wäre das etwas Neues für dich. Du stellst dich heute besonders doof an.“

Ungewöhnlicherweise lächelte dieser bei der Aussage. Langsam machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit und er überlegte wie er John so schnell wie möglich wieder verjagen konnte.

„Nein. Ich glaube ich stelle mich heute sogar ziemlich gut an. Hier ist die erste Beobachtung die ich heute machen werde. Du bist wirklich schlecht gelaunt und du willst mich um jeden Preis loswerden um allein zu sein. Für gewöhnlich würde ich sagen, dass das nichts Ungewöhnliches bei dir ist, denn ich bin mir bewusst, dass du andere Menschen nicht gerne um dich hast aber da ich nun schon ein Jahr hier lebe weiß ich, dass du mich lieber hier hast wenn du keinen Fall hast, damit ich dich ablenken kann, als das du hier alleine bist.“

Langsam ließ Sherlock seine Hände sinken und betrachtete sein Gegenüber aus zusammengekniffenen, skeptischen Augen. Er lag mit seiner Beobachtung vollkommen richtig. Nicht das er glaubte, dass John dumm war aber dennoch war es sehr suspekt, dass dieser gerade heute alles richtig beobachtet hatte. Er hatte eine Theorie und brauchte weitere Hinweise.

„ Gut. Lass deine zweite Beobachtung hören.“  
„ Deine Mutter hat dich angerufen, weil heute ein besonderer Tag ist. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass es einfach ein besonderer Tag für sie ist aber da kommt meine dritte Beobachtung ins Spiel.“

„ Und die wäre.“

Er hatte seine Hände auf die Armlehne gestützt und war bereit aufzuspringen, sollte sich seine Befürchtung bestätigen.

„ Du bist heute schlechter gelaunt als sonst und das hat nicht nur damit zu tun dass du keinen Fall hast. Denn für gewöhnlich schläfst du dann den ganzen Tag oder läufst unruhig durch die Wohnung. Nein heute ist ein besonderer Tag für dich, ein Tag den du hasst und so weit ich weiß hasst du alle Feiertage und insbesondere wenn die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich fällt.“

John verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn und grinste triumphierend.

„ Es ist tatsächlich dein Geburtstag du griesgrämiger Idiot.“

Sein Atem stockte. Seine Theorie hatte sich bestätigt. Nie im Leben konnte John sich so sicher sein. Der Zufall konnte es zulassen, dass er etwas richtig beobachtet hatte aber es war unmöglich, dass er sich so sicher war und alles richtig erkannt hatte. Außerdem konnte er erkennen, dass John etwas in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Er hatte die Wohnung verlassen um etwas zu erledigen oder noch wahrscheinlicher, das hier war nicht der John der heute morgen die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Oh das könnte tatsächlich ein super Geburtstag werden. Könnte das hier tatsächlich etwas mit Moriarty zu tun haben? Mit einem grinsen lehnte er sich kurz zurück, warf seine langen Beine in die Luft und kam mit Schwung auf seine Füße sodass es dicht vor John stand.

„ Ha lag ich doch richtig. Wo ist John? Oder bist du doch John und ich habe es nicht kommen gesehen? Wer steckt dahinter? Moriarty? Ich wusste dass er mich beobachtet. Glaub nicht auch nur für eine Sekunde, dass ich auf dich reinfalle.“

„Was?!“

John sah ihn verständnislos, mit offenen Mund und schief gelegten Kopf an. „Sherlock, nein. Ich bin John Watson und ich habe es einfach richtig beobachtet.“

„ Pff nie im Leben“, Sherlock wischte mit seiner Hand durch die Luft und lehnte sich ungläubig ein Stück nach Hinten, „du lagst mit allem richtig und du warst dir viel zu sicher.“

Der Andere warf seine Hände in die Luft, seufzte und erwiderte in einem genervten Unterton: „Sherlock wie sollte den jemand hier herkommen, der genau so aussieht wie ich oder wie sollte mich Moriarty in dieser kurzen Zeit rekrutiert haben?“

„ Aber du warst dir viel zu sicher.“

„Hmm ja anders als du es gerade darstellst bin nicht dumm. Ich hatte eine Vermutung und habe deinen Bruder angerufen, du eingebildeter Hund.“

„Oh. Aber wo bist du dann so lange gewesen?“

John seufzte und mit einem sanften Ausdruck sah er ihn an. Seine Stimme hatte etwas ungläubiges aber auch trauriges.

„ Du hast wirklich sehr lange kein wirklichen Geburtstag mehr gehabt oder? Wo soll ich denn schon hingegangen sein nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass du Geburtstag hast?“

Langsam griff er in seine Tasche und holte ein grünes Geschenk hervor. Mit einem schüchternen, schiefen Lächeln überreichte er es ihm.

„ Es ist nichts Besonderes da ich nicht viel Zeit hatte mir etwas für deinen Geburtstag zu überlegen.“

Sherlock betrachtete das Packet eingehend und wog es in seiner Hand. Was dazu führte, dass der Andere lachen musste.

„ Ok gut, das hätte mir klar sein müssen. Dann versuch zueraten was in dem Geschenk ist du Meisterdetektiv.“

Ernst sah Sherlock auf und versuchte mit ernster Miene beleidigt zu klingen. „Ich rate nicht, ich stelle fest.“

„ Gut dann darfst du aber auch nicht erfühlen was es ist.“

„ Einfach. Es ist ein Buch.“

„ Das kann jeder bei der Form erraten. Aber was für eins.“

„ John ich bin ein Detektiv und kein Hellseher. Auch wenn du mit deinen Aussagen es manchmal anders scheinen lässt bin ich auch nicht Gott.“

Zu seiner Verwunderung sah John zu Boden, verschränkte unsicher die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und stellte ein Bein nach hinten. Er glaubte eine leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte er sich wieder dem Geschenkt zu und packte es aus. Sprachlos sah er das an, was er in den Händen hielt. Es war ein mittelgroßes Buch, das in schwarzem Leder eingebunden war, welches vorne mit kleinen Ornamenten verziert war. Ganz dünn stand der Notenschlüssel in der Mitte des Buches aus dem Leder hervor. Darunter war etwas in das Leder eingefräst worden. Da das Leder so dunkel war musste er sich etwas anstrengen um es zu lesen aber das machte es irgendwie zu etwas Besonderen. „Für den Meisterkomponisten und besten Detektiv Sherlock Holmes“. Das Leder war weich und das Buch konnte mit einer Lederschnur zugebunden werden. Die Seiten waren in einer alten Optik gehalten, die ihn sofort an seine Lieblingsromane denken lies. Das Papier war dünn und gelblich und er konnte die Fasern erkennen. Die dünnen grauen Linien sahen aus als wären sie mit Tinte und Feder aufgetragen worden und er wusste, dass es gut aussehen würde, wenn er seine Noten eintragen würde. Vorsichtig schloss er das Buch wieder und hielt es in seinen Händen als wäre es das Zerbrechlichste was er jemals gehalten hatte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich aber abgesehen davon bewegte er sich nicht. Nicht einmal seine Augen, da er den Blick nicht von dem Buch wenden wollte. Er spürte wie ihm warm wurde. Er konnte John nicht anschauen. Zu viel Angst hatte er, dass er noch eine weitere Beobachtung an diesem Tag machen würde, die er bis jetzt geschickt verhindern gekonnt hatte. Egal wie gut er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, er war sich sicher, dass er nicht verstecken konnte was und wie er gerade fühlte. Ungläubig zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und zog seine Unterlippe ein als er den Klos in seinen Hals und das Brennen in seinen Augen merkte. Er schluckte schwer. Das was er in den Händen hielt war das aufmerksamste und durchdachteste Geschenk, was er von jemanden bekommen hatte. Auch wenn er nicht viel Wert auf materielle Gegenstände legte, so konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er das Buch wunderschön fand. Weiter zeigte es, wie gut John ihn kannte.

Allmählich schien der andere unruhig zu werden.

„ Ehm..ja also das ist das Geschenk. Gefällt es dir? Wie gesagt ich hatte nicht ganz so viel Zeit aber ich musste daran denken was du am meisten magst und dann, naja, ich dachte das trifft es ganz gut. Musik, Bücher und Bewunderung für dein Talent.“

Blinzelnd richtete er seinen Blick auf sein Gegenüber. Leicht öffnete er seine Lippen, da er aber nicht wusste was er sagen wollte verharrte er wieder in der Bewegung. Unsicher fuhr sich John durch seine weichen, blonden Haare und sah ihn aus seinen funkelnden, blauen Augen an. Er wirkte unsicher. „ Sherlock könntest du bitte etwas sagen? Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du ein Geschenk bekommen hast auch wenn es vielleicht schon länger her ist.“

Vorsichtig legte John eine Hand auf seine Schulter und rüttelte leicht an ihm. Daraufhin räusperte Sherlock sich und zwang sich etwas zu sagen.

„Ja... ich... das Beste....“ Von sich selbst überrascht schloss er kurz die Augen und hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Schnell atmete er ein, richtete sich auf und nickte John zu.

„Vielen Dank John. Es ist wunderschön.“

Nein das war auch nicht ganz das, was er sagen wollte. Er sollte jetzt wirklich wieder wegschauen und etwas anderes machen. Als er sich umdrehte um wegzugehen spürte er jedoch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte die bestimmende und eindringliche Stimme von John:

„Oh nein vergiss es. Du hast Geburtstag. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir es jetzt dabei belassen. Nie im Leben kommst du um eine Geburtstagsumarmung vorbei.“

Still betete Sherlock, dass das jetzt nicht wahr war. Das Geschenk war so schön gewesen und hatte diesen Tag fast zu etwas Schönem gemacht, warum musste John das jetzt mit dem ganzen Gebursatgsblödsinn kaputt machen? Bevor er jedoch etwas erwiedern konnte, drehte ihn John wieder zu sich, legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn in eine warme und feste Umarmung. Da John kleiner war grub sich sein Gesicht in seine Schulter. Scheinbar hatte er das nicht bedacht aber es schien ihm nicht zu stören, denn er nuschelte mit leiser Stimme:

„ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag du Vollidiot.“

Ein plötzliches Grinsen umspielte Sherlocks Lippen und er schlang seine Arme um Johns Rücken, um ihn ebenfalls in eine feste Umarmung zu schließen. Alles was er wahrnahm war Johns Geruch. Seine Jacke roch nach Draußen und Kälte, John jedoch war warm und roch vertraut. Er konnte nicht genau ausmachen nach was genau er roch. Irgendwie wie die Wohnung, nach Tee, etwas herb und einfach nach John. Seine Haare rochen frisch nach seinem Shampoo und ohne nachzudenken legte Shelrock sanft sein Kinn und seine Nase in seinen Haaren ab um noch besser daran riechen zu können. Gedankenverloren lies er seine Hand über seinen Rücken, zu seinem Schulterblatt gleiten um ihn noch enger an sich heran zu ziehen. Verwundert löste John seinen Griff und lies seine Hände in der Kuhle zwischen Sherlocks Hals und Schultern gleiten, um sich ein Stück nach Hinten zu lehnen und ihn fragend anzuschauen. Er blickte ihn aus großen Augen an aus dem Blickwinkel konnte er jeden Fleck und jeden Streifen in seiner Iris erkennen. Seine Augen wirkten perfekt, blau und grau. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund aber seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„ Sherlock?“

Scheinbar wusste er nicht was genau er eigentlich sagen wollte und so sahen sie sich einfach in die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diesen langen Blick tauschten. Hin und war dies bereits vorgekommen, ohne Vorwarnung, wenn sie sich nahe standen und argumentierten und beide nicht mehr wussten was sie entgegen sollten, dass sie sich lange und schweigend in die Augen sahen, als könnten ihre Augen das sagen, was sie nicht über die Lippen brachten. Meist fand einer seine Sprache jedoch wieder oder wandte sich ab. Dieses Mal schien keiner die richtigen Worte zu finden und keiner schien sich abwenden zu wollen. Shlerock sah zu ihm herunter und John zu ihm herauf. Auch wenn Sherlock sich fragte wann sich jemand bewegen würde, weil sie sich irgendwann bewegen mussten, wollte er es nicht. Er wollte so stehen bleiben und John bei sich haben. Wobei war es nicht komisch so zu stehen? Das war doch keine normale Umarmung oder? Langsam blinzelte er und versuchte zu erkennen, was das hier bedeutete und was er tun sollte. John hatte seinen Blick von seinen Augen gewendet und wenn Sherlock berechnete wo sein Blick hinfiel dann schaute er...Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass John auf seinen Mund starrte und dass seine Augen einen weichen und verträumten Ausdruck hatten. Auch wenn Sherlock nicht gut darin war menschliche Gefühle und Gesten zu verstehen, so konnte er sie um so besser erkennen. Das war ganz eindeutig keine freundschaftliche Geburtstagsumarmung mehr. Als er das in John Augen sah, was seine Theorie bestätigte, formte er seinen Mund zu einem zarten Lächeln. Johns Pupillen waren geweitet und er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge sanft über die Lippen. In Verbindung mit den langen Blicken hatte Sherlock dies schon öfters beobachtet aber erst jetzt begriff er was es bedeutet hatte. Er wollte warten was John als nächstes tun würde, er wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten und er wollte ihn nicht verschrecken. Wie oft hatte der Andere festgestellt, dass er nicht schwul war und nichts von ihm wollte. Auch wenn Sherlock sicher gewesen war, dass der andere mit ihm am ersten Abend geflirtet hatte, hatte er danach angenommen, dass er bei John falsch lag mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen gelegen hatte. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, er lag nie falsch. Hätte er das doch mal früher gewusst. John schloss seinen Mund wieder und schien langsam ebenfalls wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu kommen. Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte hatte Sherlock einen Entschluss gefasst. Nein er würde nicht noch länger warten, er würde John jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Er wollte, er musste wissen wie sich diese wunderschönen Lippen anfühlten, er musste wissen wie er schmeckte. Und so beugte er sich ganz langsam weiter über den Anderen, der ihn für einen Moment erschrocken, dann aber wieder mit dem weichem Ausdruck anschaute. Sein Atem stockte und bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss konnte Sherlock erkennen wie sich John entspannte und ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen anschaute und sich seine Lippen sanft öffneten. Die warmen, weichen Hände von John wanderten zu seinem Gesicht und zogen Sherlock nach unten, damit dieser die letzten Millimeter überwinden konnte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und für einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position. Johns Lippen waren unglaublich weich und sanft, sein Atem fühlte sich heiß auf Sherlocks Haut an und er glaubte seinen Geruch noch intensiver wahrnehmen zu können. John zog vorsichtig an Sherlocks Unterlippe, was dazu führte, dass dieser seinen Mund öffnete. Vorsichtig fuhr Sherlock mit seiner Zunge über die Oberlippe des anderen. Der Geschmack von Johns Lippen war unbeschreiblich und er wollte mehr, er wollte wissen ob er auf seiner Zunge den Tee von heute morgen schmecken konnte oder ob John nur nach John schmeckte. Scheinbar schien der Andere das gleiche Verlangen zu haben denn dieser stieß vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge gegen die von Sherlock. Dieser griff von hinten mit einer Hand um die Schulter und mit der anderen drückte er sanft gegen den Rücken des anderen, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Darauf lies John seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten was ein unerwartetes leises, wohliges Stöhnen aus Sherlocks Kehle hervorrief. Auch John murmelte leise genüsslich und schmolz in den Kuss hinein. Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich, vorsichtig zu Anfang aber nun immer vertrauert und inniger. Sherlock wusste nicht wie lange sie so innig umarmt da standen und sich küssten aber es spielte keine Rolle. Das hier war das schönste Geschenk was er sich wünschen konnte. Leise lächelte er und spürte kurz auch das Lächeln des Anderen gegen seinen Lippen.

 

**************

 

„ Woran denkst du?“

Die leise vertraute Stimme seines Freundes lies ihn wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen auftauchen. Er wandte seinen Blick vom Feuer auf John, der entspannt, zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel lag und ihn aus schlaftrunkenen Augen ansah. In diesem Moment bemerkte Sherlock, dass er ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte.

„ Nichts besonderes.“

Darauf lehnte sich John nach vorne, worauf hin sie ein leises, mürrisches knurren hörten. Ihre Blicke fielen zu Johns Füßen, auf denen der große, braune, flauschige Kopf von Bee lag. Sherlock lächelte sie zärtlich an, während John ihren Kopf streichelte und mit weicher aber bestimmte Stimme zu ihr sprach:

„ Komm. Auf du faule Socke! Du hast dein Körbchen warum musst du immer auf meinen Füßen schlafen?“

Sein Blick viel wieder auf seinen Freund und in die so vertrauten, wunderschönen Augen.

„ Hmm vielleicht weil es so gemütlich ist auf dir zu schlafen.“

Darauf grinste der andere breit und lies ein leises Lachen erklingen.

„Da spricht wohl jemand aus Erfahrung. Aber du lenkst wieder ab Sherlock. An was hast du gedacht.“

„Hmm an meinen liebsten Geburtstag.“

„ Ich hoffe doch, dass die letzten Geburtstage alle deine Liebsten waren.“

Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte John seine Arme vor der Brust. Sherlock sah ihn liebevoll an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber es gibt einen der mit besonders ins Gedächtnis springt.“

„Mhm ich glaube ich weiß welchen du meinst.“

Sherlock folgte Johns Blick zu seinem Notenständer auf dem das nun fast vollständig beschriebene Buch lag. Sherlock spürte wieder die Wärme um sein Herz. Erwartungsvoll blickte er wieder zu John, der genau zu wissen schien was er wollte. Etwas schwerfällig hievte er sich aus seinen Sessel und lehnte sich über Sherlock. Seine Hände links und rechts auf die Armlehnen gestützt. Für einen kurzen Moment versanken sie wieder still in den Augen des Gegenübers bevor Sherlock Johns Gesicht ergriff und ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange fuhr bevor er ihn zu sich hinunter zog und ihn küsste. John löste eine Hand von der Lehne und vergrub sie in den schwarzen Locken des Anderen. Langsam kletterte er auf den Sessel, sodass seine Beine links und rechts von Sherlocks knieten. Der Kuss war zärtlich und liebevoll wie damals, bis Sherlock weiter nach hinten in den Sessel rutschte und John mit sich nach hinten und enger an heran zog. Ihre Münder suchten sich und ihre Zungen hatten etwas verlangendes. Für einen Moment löste sich John schwer atmend aus dem Kuss und grinste ihn schief an. H

„Hoffentlich hast du auch einprägende Erinnerungen an diesen Geburtstag.“

Leicht fuhr er mit abwesenden Blick durch Sherlocks Locken und mit der Andern fuhr er über die weiche Stelle an der Außenseite seines Halses. Dann sah er ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, wie damals, in die Augen und hauchte mit leiser Stimme die Worte die Sherlock jedes Mal ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch gaben.

„ Ich liebe dich Sherlock Holmes.“

„Hmm ich liebe dich auch John Watson.“

Sherlock grinste ihn an und richtete sich auf um ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu schließen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht die Geschichte zu lesen. Ich bin mit Vielem nicht ganz einverstanden und hätte es gerne irgendwie anders geschrieben aber ich weiß nicht wie und da ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht zufrieden stellen kann, dachte ich mir ich lade es jetzt einfach hoch. Wie gesagt würde ich mich über jede Anmerkung freuen. Nur bitte sei nicht zu hart mit mir.


End file.
